When Tomorrow Comes, Tomorrow Goes~
by Sapphire Blue
Summary: Syaoran is summond back home. He dosn't even have time to say good-bye to anyone. But a certian emerald eyed girl drops by. Syoran is trying to avoid telling her he's leaving. But after that night he feels he has to, and it's not just good bye.


**~When Tomorrow Comes, Tomorrow Goes~**

Author: Sapphire Blue

I don't own CCS! Please don't hurt me…..*whimpers and runs in corner*

Syaoran sat in his room studying when the ring of a phone broke his thoughts. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hello Xiao Lang." A female voice said.

Syaoran almost dropped the phone when he heard the voice at the other end of it. "M-m-mother?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Mother may I ask why you are calling? This is very unlike you." Syaoran said a little worried.

"Xiao Lang you must come back."

His eyes widened and this time he did drop the phone.

"Xiao Lang? Hello?" Yalen Li Asked over and over again.

Coming back to reality he picked up the phone again. "Um….sorry mother. When must I return?"

"You should have gotten the tickets today."

Syaoran glanced to the left and saw today's mail, which he never looked through. Looking at an off white envelope on top of the pile he knew what it was. "I got it." He opened the envelope and took out the tickets. They were dated to leave tomorrow at 8AM.

"Well I say you better get packing. A limo will be there to take you to the airport at 7:30AM. Good bye Xiao Lang"

"Good bye mother."

He hung up and stared at the ticket in his hand. "Home. I haven't been there since I was 10. Is it even home anymore?" He placed the ticket down and walked over to the closet and pulled out 2 suitcases. "Good bye happiness."

* * * * * * *

"Where is it?!" Sakura hurried around her room looking for something. "I don't believe I can't find it! I have a huge test! Where did it go?!"

"Sakura you're in your second year of high school and you still loose things."

Sakura turned to Kero and stuck her tongue out at him. Kero sighed.

"I know where it is!" Sakura picked up the phone and dialed a number."

"Hello?" Syaoran said lowly.

"Hi Syaoran." Sakura said.

Syaoran just noticed he had to tell Sakura about leaving.

"Um…Syaoran did I leave my Math book at your apartment yesterday? Cause I can't find it here." She asked hopefully.

Syaoran looked over where Sakura was sitting yesterday. Looked around the area and found it. "Yah I have it."

"Oh thanks!" Sakura shouted happily

"Sakura is it possible for you to pick it up? I'm busy right now. Sorry." "No that's ok I'll be right over. Bye!" "Bye." He said lowly and hung up. Then he returned to packing._ Hopefully I'll finish before she gets here._

* * * * * * *

"Dad I'll be right back I have to go get one of my books at a friends house."

"Ok." Her farther replied.

Sakura put on shoes and started for Syaoran's house.

As she walked down the street she remembered the phone call she just made. _He sounded sad or mad. What's wrong with him? Did I do something? _Sakura washed the thought from her mind and continued on her way.

When Sakura got to his apartment she pressed button 13.

"Hello?" She heard Syaoran's voice.

"It's me. Let me up. It's cold out here!" Sakura said quickly;

"And if I don't?" He said teasingly

"Syaoran!" The buzzer went and she walked in. She walked up and knocked on the door. Syaoran answered.

"Hey my math book please?" She said stepping into the apartment.

"It's on the desk in my room." He said pointing to his room. As if she didn't know where it was.

"Ok" She said taking off for his room.

Syaoran sighed. _Luckily I finished before she came. I don't know how I'm supposed to tell her I'm leaving and may never return. _He looked down at the floor in disgust. _This isn't going to be fun._

"Thanks Syaoran. You just saved my life, again." Sakura said happily.

He smiled at the last part. Sakura looked at him and noticed he looked upset.

"Syaoran what's wrong?" She asked with concern in her voice and eyes.

Syaoran looked at her. "Nothing." But Sakura saw it in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving here till you tell me what's wrong."

"You could be here awhile then Sakura cause nothing is wrong." She gave him a look but at the same time her eyes pleaded to him. He sighed.

"Family problems. Nothing important." He started walking into the other room. But Sakura stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Is there anything I could do?" She asked, hoping there was.

_Unless you could blow up the plane before 8AM. _"Nope."

Sakura sighed. _Why wont he tell me what's wrong? I mean he always trust me. Why's today any different? _Syaoran sat down on the couch. Sakura looked at her watch. _6:00 I just tell dad I'll be home later and to have dinner without me. Thank god Touya is at collage. _"Hey! How about I make dinner? Since your in such a wonderful mood." Syaoran shot her a warning. She shot him puppy dog eyes. Syaoran had to laugh at her.

"Fine." He said giving in. He could never say no to Sakura's puppy dog eyes.

"Yah!" Sakura put down her math book and ran in the kitchen. On the way grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him with her. Syaoran shook his head.

"Are you sure you're not 6 instead of 16?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm sixteen act it or not."

"Or just an over grown six year old." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Sakura puffed out her cheeks. Syaoran smiled at her.

"I love to tease you." Syaoran said placing his pointer finger on her nose. _I wish I could say 'I love you' but that would be going against my coward ness. _Sakura tried to look at his finger on her nose but it looked like she got dizzy from trying. "Don't try that. You'll go cross eyed."

"Oh shut up. So what do you want?" She went form mad to carefree.

"I don't care you decide? You're the chef."

She smiled "Ok!" Syaoran helped Sakura get the ingredients for dinner.

"Now go and relax and I'll be done before you know it!" Syaoran was practically pushed out the kitchen. _How could she be so energetic?_

_* * * * * *_

About a half hour later Sakura came into the living room with 2 plates.

"Have fun. I just have to use the phone." Syaoran nodded. Sakura walked off into the other room.

"Hi daddy!" Sakura said when the phone picked up. "Daddy I'm going to be home late. So eat dinner without me ok?" "Yes I have a house key don't worry about me I'll be fine." "Ok dad. Bye!" She hung up and walked back out into the living room. She sat next to Syaoran. "Like?" He nodded. Sakura then took a bit of hers. "Yummy!" Syaoran laughed at her.

* * * * * * *

After dinner Sakura decided to stay awhile more.

"So are you in a better mode now?" Sakura asked as she put away the last dish.

Syaoran looked at her. "Maybe."

Sakura gave him a disappointed look. Then she poked him on his side. She knew where his weak spots were. Then he poked her stomach. But he also knew hers.

"Is Syaoran ticklish?" Sakura asked with a devilish look in her face.

"Sakura wouldn't do that."

"Oh yes Sakura would." She started tickling him. He laughed. Sakura smiled at his laugh. It was rare for him to laugh but when he did she had to smile. It made him sound happy. Suddenly she felt her body leave the ground. Syaoran carried her over his shoulder.

"Syaoran put me down!" She kicked her feet and wailed her arms. He shook his head. "Syaoran Li put me down! NOW!" Syaoran went to drop her. "Not on the floor!" She continued her kicking and waving.

"Then were do you want to go?"

"On something soft." She demanded.

"Whatever you say." He said with a smirk that Sakura couldn't see.

_What is he planning? _Syaoran walked into his bedroom. He brought her so she was lying in his arms. He stood about 3 feet away from the bed. Sakura got an idea of what he was going to do.

"Oh Syaoran wouldn't do that." Sakura hoped.

"Oh yes Syaoran would." With that said he threw her on the bed. She screamed.

"That was mean Syaoran!" She laid on the now messed up bed. Syaoran sat next to her.

"Like they say 'Don't get mad, Get even'." Sakura gave him a look. Syaoran gave her an innocent smile. She giggled.

"So what do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran looked at her. "Aren't you going home?" As if on cue it started to pour out side. _Lovely. Now I have to tell her. _Then the lightning and thunder started. Sakura inched closer to Syaoran. "Afraid?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura turned to him abruptly. "N-no." Thunder sounded and it shook the building. Sakura Quickly got up and sat in Syaoran's lap and gripping onto him for dear life. "This is not being afraid?"

"Oh shut up." Sakura's muffled voice came from his chest. The all of a sudden the lights in the room went out. Sakura screamed and gripped onto Syaoran even tighter. "Sakura…..I understand you're scared……but please don't choke me." Sakura then realized what she was doing and looked down and blushed.

"S-s-sorry." She said in a whisper.

"Ok now get off me so I could go get things so we could see. Sakura, reluctantly, got off his lap and sat on the bed. Syaoran got up and went to leave the room.

"Syaoran don't leave me in the dark alone!" Sakura pleaded.

"How do you sleep?" Syaoran asked as he came back.

"What!?" She asked very surprised at the question.

"You're afraid of the dark and you can't be alone in it. How the hell do you sleep?"

Sakura now understood. "Kero's there."

Syaoran sighed. "Lets go." Syaoran Started to walk.

"Um…Syaoran where are you?" She nervously.

"Reach out in front of you and grab my hand." Sakura grabbed his hand and She followed close behind. Syaoran reached a cabinet and opened it and took out 2 flashlights. 

"Here." He turned one on and handed it to Sakura. Turned on the other and held it. 

"Um…Syaoran. What are we going to do without power? I mean there's really nothing to do." She said a hint of fear in her voice.

"Why don't you go home?"

"No! Not in this storm. Unless….you don't want me here." Sakura had hurt in her voice. For about the last four years this was like her second home. She could always run here if she needed to. 

Syaoran put an arm around her. "Now why wouldn't I want you here?" He said pulling her closer. Sakura smiled. "So…what now?" Sakura looked up at Syaoran. She could she his eyes very little but they looked more mysterious then normal like that. She just stared at them. Syaoran noticed her staring. He turned his head to face her. At that moment amber met emerald to create a world of pure insanity. The insanity they both went through to figure out if they liked the other. The insanity they went through to hold back the urge to hold the other and never let go. The insanity of the feelings shared between them just crashed together to cause one amazing image. Their eyes were literally the passageways to the soul. They just stared at each other for about 3 minutes. Not moving, not speaking, close to not even breathing. Just letting the other read them. Read what the other felt for them. To find out the feeling was mutual. After awhile they both snapped back to reality looking away cause they both turned a few shades of red. 

"So what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked finding the ground very interesting right now. Sakura was getting the chills. The dark just gave her a cold feeling. She took out her hair and let it fall to her elbows. She liked it long. It made her look more mature. She felt a hand brush her strands of hair out of her face.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked with concern.

Sakura stared back up at him. "Nothing."

"You really pretty with your hair down. I always see you with your hair up. You should wear it like that more often." Sakura looked down and blushed. _He thinks I'm pretty! Oh my God!_ Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to go hide under a rock or jump for joy. Sakura then felt herself getting pulled then plopped down onto the couch. Syaoran plopped down next to her. (AN: Lots of plopping! I like plopping! Plop plop plop!) Sakura got Closer to Syaoran and laid her head down on his chest and curled up next to him. Syaoran put his arm around her and pulled her closer. 

"I like it like this." Sakura said looking up at Syaoran. Syaoran was shocked at first but then smiled at her. _She likes this? She likes curling up to me and me holding her? I'm dreaming. If I am let me sleep till I die._

"I'm not one to complain." Syaoran said finally making Sakura smile. _He likes holding me. I'm dreaming I know it! Syaoran would never like me laying on him and holding me. _Sakura cuddled closer to Syaoran, but like he said 'I'm not one to complain'. Sakura slowly sighed. Syaoran laid his head down on Sakura's. Slowly both went to sleep. 

* * * * * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sakura and Syaoran's eyes fluttered open. Sakura looked at her watch. It read 10:30PM 

"What was that? Syaoran asked in a sleepy voice. 

"Sorry I forgot to take the alarm off my watch. It's 10:30 I better get going." Sakura said sitting up and rubbing her neck. Syaoran slowly brought his hands by her neck and massaged it. She sighed. "That feels good." Syaoran smiled. Sakura smiled and blushed at the same time. Syaoran took his warm hands away from her. She turned to him. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." He got Sakura's book. _Tell her! You need to! After tonight you have to! _

"Well buh bye!" Sakura said as she turned for the door. _Now or never Syaoran. _

"Um..Sakura." Syaoran asked, as she was about to walk out the door.

"Yes?" She asked somewhat confused. 

"Um…I wanted to say good-bye." He felt awkward saying this. Sakura looked at him weird.

"You didn't have to stop me to say that it would have been ok if you didn't." 

Syaoran sighed. "Sakura this isn't a 'bye I'll see you tomorrow' kinda bye. It's more like 'bye I may never see you again' bye." Syaoran looked at the ground. He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes. 

"What?…..but where?" There was silence. Then she gasped. "T-the family problem you were having. T-this is it isn't it?" The tears weld up in her eyes. Syaoran looked up at her. She finally threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned the hug. 

"I don't want you to leave Syaoran." Sakura cried into his shoulder. Syaoran smoothed her hair as he ran his hand down the whole length of the alburn silk. 

"Sakura I don't want to leave either. I'd do anything to stay her but I can't just forget my responsibilities." Syaoran felt like crying now but knew he never would. 

"When do you leave?" Sakura asked afraid of the answer. Just as afraid as Syaoran was to give it.

"Tomorrow at 8AM." Sakura looked up at him. He hated to see them full of hurt like they were. He'd seen it so many times. To think he used to cause it when he was younger. He let out a faint laugh.

"What's so funny at a time like this?" Sakura asked Syaoran. Syaoran looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Just think about six years ago we couldn't stand each other. But now you're crying cause I'm going home." Sakura had to laugh. 

"Hard to believe. First rivals, then partners, then friends, and now…."

"Something stronger then a friend." Syaoran finished. Sakura nodded. 

"Syaoran can I stay here for the night? I'd like to say good bye tomorrow." Sakura basically begged with the tone in her voice. 

"Sure you can." Syaoran was actually happy about this. He closed his apartment door with his foot. 

"Syaoran where am I sleeping I'm tired." She asked yawning.

"Take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He offered her.

"Oh no you don't. No matter what you're sleeping in that bed." She protested. "Then do you want the couch and I'll take the bed?" Syaoran finally said. 

"Yes." Syaoran let go of Sakura. And went to get a pillow and blanket. When he came back she set it up. "Thanks. Be sure to wake me up before you leave tomorrow." Syaoran nodded and walked to his room. Sakura laid on the couch and thought of earlier that night. When they cuddled and both liked it and fell asleep. _I want him to hold me like that again. One last time before he leaves. _

Sakura slowly got up and walked to Syaoran's room. "Syaoran." She whispered as she approached the beside. 

"Sakura?" He asked somewhat surprised. Yet you could tell he kind of expected her. Sakura slowly climbed into the bed next to him. Syaoran looked at her surprised. "Syaoran hold me like you did before. This might be the last time I see you for God knows how long. Just one more time." She got close to him and used his chest as her pillow. then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." She said and cuddled closer. Syaoran smiled down at the girl in his arms. _How do you know how to make every dream of mine come true?_

"Silly cherry blossom." Syaoran said to Sakura. She looked up at him and smiled. 

"When did you start calling me that?" 

"Ever since I've known you." He smiled. She smiled back.

"To bad cherry blossoms weren't green." She said.

"Green?" Syaoran asked surprised.

"Yah Green. They would remind me of you. That would make it the perfect flower." Syaoran blushed at this so did Sakura after she noticed what she was saying.

"Just sleep for now." Syaoran whispered. Sakura nodded and they both drifted off into unconsciousness. 

* * * * * * * 7:30 AM Next Day* * * * * * *

"Hey Sakura wake up." Syaoran shook Sakura slightly. 

Her eyes fluttered open. "Syaoran?"

"Yes. I'm leaving now." Syaoran said disappointment in his voice. Sakura snapped wide-awake. 

"Come on." He grabbed her hand. "I have to lock this up cause I'm moving so that means you have to come out too." Sakura nodded. Syaoran lead her outside. 

"Bye Syaoran. I'll miss you. Maybe even someday we'll see each other again." Sakura said hold back her tears.

"I'm going to miss you and everyone. Please tell everyone I said bye. And I hope you and me do meet again as soon as possible." Syaoran said. Then Syaoran herd the limo pull up. He looked uncertain.

"Syaoran what's wrong?" Sakura asked with concern.

Then Syaoran in one swift movement brought his lips to Sakura's. At first her eyes widened but then she kissed back. She at that moment knew everything that he ment to her and what she ment to him. When they broke apart Syaoran handed her something and got in the limo. 

Sakura brought two fingers to her lips as she watched the limo drive away. _He loved you. He really did. Every dream just came true for you. In a matter of hours I experienced any persons dream. _ She then opened the piece of paper he handed her. She opened it. 

_Dear Sakura,_

_If your reading this it means I'm probably out of site. I just wanted to tell you, if you haven't already figured it out, I love you. I a way I know you love me too. We'll hopefully we'll see each other again. Well farewell for now. Remember I will always love you my sweet cherry blossom._

_Love Syaoran_

_                   P.S._

_Turn around to see magic._

Sakura turned around. Wind blew through the air. It's wasn't rough but it wasn't a breeze. It was just right. Cherry blossoms blew past her. Then the wind stopped and she noticed one fell into her hand. She looked at it and gasped then smiled and started to cry tears of joy and pain at the same time. _I love you too my little wolf that plays with green cherry blossoms._ She thought as she turned to face the rode the limo drove down. Looked at the object in her hand then let the winds carry it off the way Syaoran had left. She turned back and walked in the opposite direction. _When tomorrow comes, tomorrow will go. Just like the wind. Syaoran you don't know how much you taught me. _She cried as she walked. Never to look back. _Thank you for making the perfect flower Syaoran. But I don't need it. All I need is its memory. _Sakura left for home this time not looking back ever again. But she didn't notice that when the wind died down only one cherry blossom remained in front of the apartment building. A single cherry blossom lay there. This was a unique cherry blossom though. Want to know why?

**Because it was green.**

**Well it's done. Look for the sequel, Unforgotten Tomorrow. I hope you liked this. Please R+R!^^**

**-Sapphire Blue**


End file.
